Saving Parrish: A Paul Imprint Love Story
by LaBellaVita93
Summary: *Takes place a few years after Breaking Dawn* Anastasia is a non-Quileute resident in La Push. She's Emily and Sam's daughter Layla's kindergarten teacher, what happens when Paul has to pick Layla up from her class and he imprints on the infamous teacher the pack been hearing so much about? And why doesn't she remember anything from before she was adopted?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm actually half-asleep because today was my veggin' day and I spent it watching movies. I came up with this story plot in my head, by intertwining my dreams with the world of twilight. I don't know whether it's original but I loved it and I have yet to read a story like this so I hope y'all like it.**

I loved going to La Push and visiting Nana and Popop Parrish during my breaks in school while I was growing up. Nana and Popops' house was so warm and inviting, it was a white two story house, with a wrap around porch that had a swing beside the front door where Nana and I would sit and talk and my favorite part was the window shutters, they were tan with the symbol of a wolf howling on them. Whenever I would visit Nana would teach me basket weaving and sewing, and Popop would take me shooting in the woods (unbeknownst to Nana of course) and hunting, or he'd let me take his old jeep off-roading through the rough terrain of the woods and hills, and when I was sixteen I remember our first driving lesson together. ( I almost crashed the Jeep into a giant tree because I was too worried about scratching the windows and paint with a prickly bush that was beside me and I wasn't looking straight ahead!)

Whenever I was with them, I always felt more united with my adoptive family than any other time. I guess it was because they didn't treat me differently than their real blood-relatives. They treated me as if I was the same, they loved me the same. I mean it was pretty easy to spot the fact that I wasn't blood-related, due to my light tanned skin, dark brown hair and green eyes, I was shorter than all the other women in my family, at a whopping 5'3 and I wasn't perfectly slender I was curvy. Even still with my obvious physical trait differences my adoptive parents loved me similarly, not once did they ever treat me badly or as if I wasn't truly their child, I mean they've raised me since I was 4 years old.

I grew up in a family that loved me unconditionally. I was the only grandchild of Nana and Popop Parrish's that would still visit often after I became an adult. Everyone else just kind of let them fade from their lives. Now, as I look around Popop's funeral I see all my cousins, aunts and uncles. All look miserable, knowing that we've lost someone huge in our family. We all knew, that Popop wouldn't last too much longer without Nana by his side, they were too much in love.

I want to find that kind of love, a love where not only are we in love but we're best friends, and each other's biggest cheerleaders, but we're also each other's' biggest critics. Lost in thought I barely noticed that my mother was calling for me until I felt her tug on my hand, gently leading me back to our car.

"Anastasia, c'mon dear let's get into the car quickly before we catch cold." She told me as she opened my door for me and shut it once I was seated inside. My mother was beautiful, she was middle aged so she had a few grey hairs, but she was still slender at about 5'8 and had the Deep tanned skin and deep brown hair and brown eyes that were staple to the Quilette's, both my father and mothers' Tribe. I knew we were going to back to Popops' house because we were staying there and mother was planning on having a dinner in Popops' honor, and later we were going to read off Nana and Popops' will. **  
**

I was completely in a daze, I had lost the only grandparents I'd ever known, my mothers' parents had all since passed on, her being the only child, the only family she had now was my father and his family and me. I realized now that I would never be able to just sit in between Nana's legs while she was in her recliner in the sitting room, braiding and combing my hair while Popop was sitting in his recliner next to Nana reading his newspaper, or telling me the tribe legends or telling us silly jokes.

I finally noticed where I had subconsciously went to, I had wandered into Nana's and Popops' bedroom. I heard giggling and laughing in their closet, as I walked in I noticed a few of my cousins rummaging through Nana's jewelry. It was Meli, and June, the two twin girls in our family. Both my cousins were beautiful, with their Quileute traits. Both had athletic bodies, and were tall and slender, with deep tan complexions and dark brown eyes and mahogany brown hair that fell to their waists in tight curls. They were twenty four years old and here they stood giggling and rummaging through our own grandmothers jewelry as if it was a common jeweler store. I was beyond livid. Had they no respect? We were at our Popops' funeral!

I looked across the room and noticed Popops' gun case was open and two of his shotguns were missing. I walked towards the window in the bedroom and saw below that Meli and Junes' twin brothers, Thom and Jason were playing with Popops' guns, luckily those dorks didn't know where Popop left the bullets and that whenever Popop put the guns in the case he took out all the bullets. So they couldn't actually shoot each other, but still! Not only did Popop never teach them how to shoot but they're nineteen years old! They should be a little more responsible. Granted I was only two years older but even I knew not to play with guns, especially if I didn't know if they were loaded! **  
**

"Hey Ana! Want to try on grams' favorite necklace?" Meli asked me from inside grandma's closet. Grandmas favorite necklace was my favorite as well, Popop had it made just for her, it was a white gold chain with a small crystal pendant at the end, but when you held it to the firelight you see the tribes protector symbol reflect on the wall of the room, the symbol was etched within it.  
Meli was still rummaging through Nana's clothes.

"Yeah, c'mon Ana try some stuff on with us girls! It's not like Grams' is gunna need it where she's at! Maybe we can keep this stuff." June said as she giggled.

I whirled around to face them. "How can you say that? Our grandparents are dead and all you and your idiot brothers are doing at their funeral is play with their things like you're all little children! It's a funeral you're supposed to be celebrating their life, and their memories. But instead here you are celebrating their death so you can gain their belongings?" I yelled at them from across the room.

I noticed that all the talking downstairs stopped. That means everyone in the family and Gram's and Gramps' friends heard my outburst.  
I heard heeled footsteps climbing up the stairs. My mother appeared in the doorway, and held out her hand to me.

I walked over and took it. She leaned over to me and quietly told me to go help my Aunt Jill (Mari and Junes/ Thom and Jasons') mother in the kitchen while my Uncle Chase (Aunt Jill's husband) Dad was entertaining guests. I nodded my head and descended down the stairs, I knew that right when I left the room my mother was going to give the girls' a piece of her mind, and I also knew that later tonight she was going to give the boys' a talking to as well.

I went into the kitchen and to my left saw my Aunt Jill cutting carrots, I noticed her shoulders were shaking. As I put my arms around her waist she sniffled.  
"I'm not crying, Ana it's just these stupid carrots. They won't cut the way I want them to." She told me. I had to stifle a giggle. Only Aunt Jill would say something dorky like that.

I still grinned at her and nodded my head, "I knew those carrots would give you a hard time, we should call the growers and complain about how uncuttable they are and start a movement." I whispered to her. She let out a huge laugh, she had to drop the knife on the cutting board because she couldn't stop laughing.  
Soon, I started laughing nonstop. Aunt Jill and my mother and I have always known that neither of us like to cry, we'd much rather laugh our sorrow away. I guess it's our own type of therapy.  
After I finished helping Aunt Jill in the kitchen and everyone had eaten, My father and Uncle had everyone gather in the living room.

In the living room was the Attorney who was going to read out my Nana and Popops' Will.  
I wasn't really listening, I didn't really want anything from Popop, they'd already given me so much! They'd invited me into their family, and taught me life lessons that I'd carry on to my children and their children. I couldn't ask for anything else.

"As the last Article of our Will and Testament, our estate that has been in the Parrish family for 6 generations and the necklace that I had made for my wife with the Quileute protector symbol etched within it's crystal, will be passed down to our Granddaughter Anastasia Diane Parrish to do with what she will along with fourty percent of our life insurance." At the mention of my name I looked up. I was shocked! Nana and Popop left ME their home?

After the Will was read everyone started to gather their inheritance they'd gotten from Nana and Popop. I decided that I couldn't sell the house, nor would I give it to my cousins June and Meli, they wouldn't take care of it and my Mom and dad and Aunt Jill and Uncle Chase and the boys (Thom/ Jason), and even the girls all lived in Seattle. They wouldn't want to uproot and move to the Reservation. I had just gotten my Bachelor's in Child Development, and my teaching license from WSU. I hadn't landed a teaching job in Seattle because they hadn't needed any help. But I heard from Popop that they'd been needing help in the school for Kindergarten teachers. I'd decided I was going to move to the La Push Reservation, and teach at the school as a kindergarten teacher.

**I know it's starting off slow, but I think that it should kind of be more of a gradual thing, where you get to know the protagonist on a personal level, so just to let y'all know this is only the beginning of the story. So stick with me, I pinky promise it gets more exciting. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! So I haven't updated in a few days. Sorry about that. Well, I should probably give credit to where it's due. I may have incorporated my ideas in to the world of Twilight but of course I didn't invent it so as a DISCLAIMER, I don't own Twilight but I do own this plot and Anastasia and the Parrish family. **

So it's been about three days since I inherited Nana and Popops' house, I just finished packing all the stuff from my room in my parents' house in Seattle. Luckily I helped Nana decorate the whole house a couple years prior, so I liked the furniture. Some family members inherited certain things and some I gave away but they weren't things I couldn't buy on my own. Like kitchen appliances and utensils and other miscellaneous knick knacks. I was still upset with my grandparents passing, but at the same time I was ecstatic. I was moving to a new place away from my parents constant guidance, I was moving to a place where I could help make a difference in a childs' life. I was so excited! I was finally getting my dream to teach! All those years of hard work had paid off. All those classes I took from 8 am to 9 pm paid off.

Luckily, my grandparents and my parents had already talked about me moving in with them before they had passed. So my parents completely supported me, although I'm sure they would have supported me without my grandparents' persuasion. I had already told my parents that I would much rather drive to La Push from Seattle than have to fly and then wait for my things to be flown as well. So, as I was loading my last box into my 1999 silver Land Rover Discovery my dad came out to talk to me. My Dad was pretty built, like a lot of the men of the tribe he was tall, about 6'1 and had broad shoulders and large toned arms. He had the deep tanned skin and black hair that was the common trait among the Quileute men. I looked in his hand and it held his sweatshirt from WSU that I loved wearing to my night classes, it always comforted me because it smelt like my dad. He saw me smile because I saw it and he grinned too. He held it out for me.

"Here Ana, I know you've been wanting this ratty old thing for a while now. I just wanted to come see you out and say I love you, and I'm very proud of you, and if anything happens call me, and I'll come running." He told me as I grabbed the sweatshirt from him. He grabbed me into a bear hug. He always gives the best hugs! When I was little, I used to cuddle with him like he was a plushie of mine, like my plush wolf he bought me (That's packed in my bedroom box).

My mother came running out of the house just as I finished putting on the sweatshirt. She had a wad of tissues in her hand. She pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek.

"Okay Ana. I know that you're independent and want to take your time unpacking, but I didn't want you to hurt yourself carrying in those boxes so I went ahead and called some boys about your age that are more than happy to help you get settled into Nana and Popops'. He lives a few houses down but he knew Nana and Popop. His name is Sam, and he's from the Uley family he says to stop in once you're there. You be nice to them Anastasia, just because they're there to help you doesn't mean it'll take away you're independence." She told me in a stern voice.

I know my mother means well, and I know that something so trivial as a few guys helping me carry in some boxes won't take away my independence. It's just, I don't like needing help, it makes me feel weak. I'm asthmatic and I abhor using my inhaler because I see it as something to depend on. Now I know it's silly, because I really do need it but I still don't like having to use it.

I agreed with my mom, gave her a hug and told her I loved her an agreed to call her once I get there. I climbed into my Land Rover and drove off towards the highway.

I drove for two hours straight before pulling into a gas station and buying an energy drink and a snack. I grabbed a cliff bar and a 5 hour energy and some water. Then I drove for another two hours before pulling into Sams' house. I knew which house it was. Nana and Sam's wife, Emily knew each other and once before she invited Nana and I to have lunch with her but we kindly declined.

As I climbed out of my SUV I saw someone storming out the back door and running into the woods, I heard him yelling back as someone told him to calm down. But before the man running after the other man who was angry could reply the angry man ran deep into the forest.

"Well, that was odd" I thought to myself. I sighed and walked up the porch steps. I walked towards the door and rang the doorbell. Seconds later I heard the running of feet, although it really sounded like stomping, and a few bangs as people fell? And laughing, a lot of laughing.

Then I heard a little girls voice yelling, "Hey! Get away from the door you guys! Before I tell Mama and Daddy that you're being mean and not letting me be the door manager! Now go away and sit you doggies!"

I had to stifle a giggle, that was really cute. You tell those boys! I thought.

The door opened and I saw a little girl with a long side braid and red headband along with tan skin, and dark brown hair in a red dress and silver kid Toms. She had brown eyes and a huge smile on her face.  
"Hi! I'm Layla. Who are you?" she asked me.

"Hi Layla! It's nice to meet you. My name is Anastasia." I told her as a smiled.

"Like the princess?" She asked with an even bigger smile.  
I laughed, "Yes, just like the princess, although I'm not a princess. I was wondering if your mommy and daddy were home sweetie." I said.

"Yes, let me get her! Daddy is trying to find Paul, cause he's mad and if Paul goes into town when he's real mad he might hurt someone if he phases!" She said as she jumped up and down while twirling back towards the kitchen where I'm assuming her mother is.

Phasing, hmm she's still young so maybe she meant if he loses his temper. A few seconds later Emily walked into the room with Layla holding her hand.

"Ana! Hey! How are you?" She asked me with a warm hug and a huge smile on her face.

I smiled back. "I'm doing okay thanks. I just got here from Seattle and I was wondering if your husband and his buddies wouldn't mind helping me bring in some boxes from my car." I told her.

"Oh! They won't mind at all. Just give me one second and I'll get them all in here." She said.

"Guys! Come here, there's someone I want you all to meet" She yelled into the living room.  
I heard stomping coming from the living room, and saw six huge, hulking guys come into the room, pushing each other and laughing.

"Guys, this is Anastasia Parrish , she lives in the Parrishs' house two houses down. She's the granddaughter of the Parrish elders, she just moved here and needs some help moving in." she told them.  
"Ana, this is Seth Clearwater, Collin Littlesea, Brady Fuller, Jared Cameron, Embry Call, and Quil Ateara, and Jacob Black." She informed me as she gestured to each one. Each one smiled, nodded or gave me some kind of acknowledgement. I just waved, a lot, I probably looked like a dork!

After we all talked a little bit, Emily and Layla escorted us to the door and we walked to my SUV.

"Well, I'm sure we can all somehow make you fit in here. Hop in." I told them while grinning.  
They all laughed, and Jake said, "It's only three houses down, you take Collin Seth and Brady and we'll walk over." I agreed and the younger boys all climbed in my Land Rover.

When we got there we all climbed out and I opened the trunk. There were about 4 huge ass plastic storage boxes in it. I asked who wanted to help me first and they all just chuckled and each of them grabbed one. Right when I was about to grab the last one Jacob already was lifting it out of the trunk! So much for not being insulted!

"Hey! Jake! I can do it, just give it back!" I yelled after Jacob while following behind him up the front porch steps.  
He laughed and said, " no it's all good just tell us where you want these when were inside." While I unlocked the door.  
I smiled, "Guys if you look at your boxes it says which room it goes in." I told them.

Seth and Collin and Brady just grinned at me sheepishly, while Jake and Embry, Quil and Jared all just laughed loudly.

I rolled my eyes and gestured for them to follow me.  
"There's two bedrooms upstairs, the one right at the top of the stairs is going to be my room, it was my grandparents but it's mine now so Seth you can take that box you have and put it up there." He nodded and went upstairs.

"Collin, the box you have is for the kitchen which is through that swinging door." He smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Brady that box is for the bathrooms. There'll be another smaller box in there for the one down here and then the rest of that stuff goes in the upstairs bathroom." He nodded and went upstairs. "Uhhh Jake that box is full of clothes so that goes in my room too." He said okay and followed Seth and Brady.

" And then there's two more suitcases and another smaller box for my teaching stuff in the backseat. I have a candy bar for whoever gets all three in here first!" I told them as I swung open the door. If they were gunna do al the work I may as well make it entertaining, I thought to myself.

Embry, Quil and Collin were already outside pushing each other so they could get the suitcases. I saw Jake leaning against the doorframe laughing, while Seth and Brady were putting the box on top of the two suitcases. Laughing about how easy the others had made it because they were distracted by fighting each other.  
I smiled, this was going to be fun living here.

After they had helped me organize everything and we all hung out some more, I heard a knock at my door. I walked over and opened it to see Sam on my porch, shirtless, in only some cargo shorts. I blushed and smiled up at him.

"Hey Sam, whats up?" I asked him.  
He chuckled, "Hey Stasi! How're you holding up with these ones for help?" He asked.

"Oh! Were all done, were just chillin' Wanna come in?" I asked.

"Nah, but thanks though I just came over to get the boys and tell them that a few of em have patrol, and the others need to go home to their families." He said, while looking over my shoulder.  
I nodded, "Patrol? What do you mean?" I asked.

" Well, Jake and Seth need to go patrol the school and make sure no trouble makers have gone and graffitied the school, those are all our jobs. We make sure no one trespasses onto private property here on La Push." He said with a nervous smile.

"Okay, well looks like y'all need to head out." I told the other guys with a smile.

They all bid me goodnight and left along with Sam. I gave them all hugs, and told them sweet dreams.  
Well, I have my first day of class tomorrow! I'm excited, but I need to go to sleep, I'am beat! I thought to myself with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy! I've been going out with friends and family and working. I've gotten quite a few emails notifying me that people have put my story in their favorites or subscribed to it. That's awesome, I'm so stoked that you all like it! Well here is another chapter of Saving Parrish: A Paul Imprint Love Story!**

All my students were getting dropped off by their parents, while I was standing in front of the open door welcoming everyone. I didn't want to seem like the stereotypical kindergarten teacher in a sundress, so I had settled on some white skinny jeans and a black v-neck and a denim vest, and some black toms, I had curled my hair so it was in light curls down my back, and had applied a bit of makeup that was all in neutral shades.

As I was welcoming one student, a boy named Derrin, I heard several booms of laughter coming down the hall.  
I looked and spotted Jared and a woman walking towards my class with a little boy running from them giggling. They stopped in front of my door and Jared and I greeted each other while he introduced me to his wife Kim and their son Jason. I greeted their son and told him I was going to be his new teacher and that my name is Miss. Parrish.

He looked up at me and says, "Oh! Your Layla's friend! The princess one right?"  
I laughed and said, "Yes I'm Layla's friend but I'm not a princess. I was just named after one."

He nodded and told his parents he wanted to go play with his friend Derrin. As he walked off Kim and Jared moved aside for Emily and Sam. I saw Layla giggling with her mother as her mother held her because of a face Sam had made. I smiled at Layla.

"Hi Layla, I'm your new teacher!" I said to her.  
She gasped and squealed with excitement as her mother, "Mommy! Anastasia is my teacher!"  
Emily smiled and nodded her head, "Yes she is but you have to call her Miss. Parrish because it's not right to call your teacher by their first name unless you're out of school." Emily told her daughter. And Layla nodded in agreement.

After a few more minutes of Emily and I talking the bell rang and I had to ask the parents to kindly leave as the class was about to begin their lesson.  
I first began to tell the class my name and where I'm from and asked if anyone knew where that was. A few people raised their hands. After that I went into detail about what I like to do. And then I asked the class what they liked to do. And quite a few students shared what their hobbies are. I told them that I was looking to get a dog and if anyone knows where to get one and they directed me to a man named Paul Lahote because his German shepherd just had puppies. Layla than shared with the class that I could meet Paul today due to the fact that he was going to pick her up because her parents had to go into town for something. I nodded and kindly reminded her to raise her hand next time. She blushed and nodded in agreement.

I than asked if anyone already knew their ABC's and all of my students raised their hands. So then we all began singing our ABC's with each other. After a few hours of teaching them how to add, lunch was here and so we all went out to the playground for lunch. Luckily during that time no one got hurt and after lunch I read them a story called, "Ferdinand the Bull."

After I had the class discuss what they thought of the book, I told them it was nap time. While the kids were all asleep I called Emily Uley to confirm that Paul Lahote was going to pick up Layla and that he was a family friend. After nap time, I handed out snacks of celery and peanut butter and carrots with ranch and some lemonade. After snack time class was over. And my last student that hadn't been picked up yet was Layla, Paul was an hour late!

I was livid, not because he was an hour late but because Paul had offered to pick Layla up so Emily and Sam could run their errands today. Who in the world offers to do their friend a favor and forgets? Especially when it involves picking up his friends child, his friends five year old child!

Just as I had turned to Layla and said, "I'm sure he'll be here soon." I heard loud stomping footsteps that stopped when they reached my door.  
"Well finally he's here. Time to meet the infamous Paul Lahote." I thought wryly.

I turned around to see a man about 5'10, with dark hair and deep tanned skin, you could tell he was well built due to the fact that he was wearing a tight black v-neck that showed off his hulking arms and some jeans and vans.  
Well, Paul Lahote certainly was a looker.

"Sorry I'm late, I was caught up with helping my mom carry her groceries into her house." He said as her raised his head to look me in the eyes as he walked further into the classroom.

He and I both just froze as our eyes connected with each other. I gasped, I felt like I couldn't breathe and I didn't know if it was because this guy took my breath away or if my asthema was kicking in and I was getting an attack! I kept staring into Paul's eyes and this weird sensation overcame me that gave me my breath back.

I heard Layla giggle from across the room. I dropped my stare from Pauls' and nodded my head.

"Yeah, that's uhm understandable. But next time you're supposed to pick her up please be on time, we waited for an hour." I told him as I brought my gaze back to his.

And once again, the taking my breath away and giving it back again sensation overtook me.  
"What in the world was this man doing to me?" I wondered.  
He nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah that's completely understandable I'm so sorry I was late Layla." He said to the little girl.  
She smiled and said, "It's okay Paul! Did you know Miss Parrish is looking for a puppy? I told her you have some."  
He smiled at Layla, "Really? You told her that?" he said as he grabbed her and threw her into the air as Layla squealed and giggled.  
Layla nodded her head.

Paul than turned to look at me and the sensations overtook me once more as I locked with his gaze again.

"Uhm if you want to come by and take a look at them and pick the one you want that's fine. I'll give you my number and address, and whenever a good time for you is go ahead and stop by. But call first so y'know, I uh know to be there." He told me with a tentative smile.  
I smiled back, "That sounds great! Let me uhm just get a pen and paper." I said as I all but ran to my desk.

I handed it to him as he put Layla on his other hip as he bent down to write his information down.

He finished writing it down and he and I locked gazes. AGAIN. And once again my breath was stolen and given back to me. I felt really calm, for being in such a close proximity to him, a man I hardly knew. He grinned at me and I smiled back as I took the slip of paper from him.

I said goodbye to both Layla and Paul as they walked out of the classroom. Layla smiled and waved and Paul once again turned to look at me, and AGAIN the sensation hit me. I smiled and waved to both of them, then they were out of sight.

"Well, if that wasn't odd, I don't know what is." I thought to myself. I looked down at the slip of paper Paul had given me. On it was his name, address and phone number and a note saying, "Looking forward to hearing from you.- Paul"  
I blushed. I don't know why but looking into that mans' eyes and getting those sensations was addicting!

I shook my head and gathered up my things. I locked up my classroom and walked to my SUV. I got into it and once again glanced down at the note on the slip of paper and grinned. Than started my car and drove back home to make dinner and take it to the beach for my own private little picnic with my favorite new novel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! I hope you all have been doing well. I know it's been absolutely unbearable that **

**I haven't updated soon enough. I'm sorry, I've just finished relocating from San Diego to **

**Las Vegas. Well, I'm just sitting on my bed currently bumping some Jojo off of Pandora.  
**

**Here is the newest chapter of Saving Parrish: A Paul Imprint Love Story! Oh, Just to **

**inform you all this chapter will partially be in Paul's P.O.V. since he has now imprinted **

**on Anastasia and the other part will of course be in Anastasia's.  
**

**Enjoy kiddles!**

-Paul's Point. Of. View (POV)-

It had been a week after I had met Anastasia Parrish and I couldn't stop contemplating what

had happened between Anastasia Parrish and myself..So here I was, laying on my couch with

my dogs and puppies sleeping on the floor beside me. I had imprinted. I didn't know what to

think, honestly. I know that all the other guys who'd imprinted were stoked, they'd fallen into

the "true love and happy ending" crap. But those guys, a lot of them know how to handle issues

especially with the opposite sex because they had healthy relationships with their parents and

they didn't really come from a broken home like I did. Sure they've all gone through tragedies,

but I know none of them had gone through what I did.

After my father left when I was six my mother became a heavy drinker. She was

verbally abusive and sometime on rareoccasion she was physically abusive. I remember

enduring it for seven years everyday I came home from school, first she would talk about how

it was my fault my father left , then she would call me terrible names a child should never be

called, then when she was finished insulting me she would start throwing things, when she ran

out of things to throw she would punch, kick, slap and push me. When she was done beating

the crap out of me I was allowed to do my homework, and then she left me alone for the

evening. Once she was asleep I would sneak out of my room to go downstairs and get food and

drinks. I know the neighbors heard, and they knew I knew. But they never called for help, no

one ever rescued me. Then when I was about twelve, turning thirteen something happened. I

got really sick. I got a high fever, my moods were terrible. People thought it was hormones and

a cold. But they were wrong. One day I woke up and I was a hulking mass of muscle! That's

when I met Sam Uley. He explained to me what was going on with my body. He told me that I

was a protector of the Quileute people. He explained what I was a protector from. Suddenly I

wasn't scared to go home anymore. I became this to protect people, and in order to protect

others I needed to learn how to protect myself.

So I went home that night and when my mother raised her hand to hit me I grabbed her

real mother, that she hadn't been a real mother in seven years. I explained that my father left

because he didn't love us anymore. He didn't want us anymore and we had to let him go. It was

time. I promised her that if she became my real mother again I would protect her and make sure

no man would ever hurt her heart ever again, I promised that I would never leave her. I

explained that it was going to be hard to sober up, but I would be there with her. I said that I

loved her even though she tortured me for seven years straight. Then I got quiet and waited for

my mother to soak in all that I had said. She had sobbed uncontrollably the whole night

apologizing repeatedly for what she had become and what she had done to me.

That night was the last night my mother had ever raised her hand to me again, and it was the

last night she drank alcohol.

As my mother and I slowly began stitching back our relationship,

we had decided a few years later we wanted to move to a large farmhouse within La Push so

we could have a boarding and training kennel. My mom was the local vet, and it was her

dream to have a boarding and training kennel. Ever since then business has been great. My

mother gave me the front house and she got the separate guest house out back. Every Sunday

we have dinner together to spend some quality time together and talk about our week.

Today was Sunday evening it was around 5:30, so I wasn't expecting any business calls or any

guests. But when I heard a car drive up the gravel towards my house I felt surprised. Usually

people wait till the week to drop off their dog. I walked towards the front door and stepped out

onto my front porch. I was floored. Right out front of my house walking towards me was my

imprint .

I don't know how she knew where I lived, but honestly I didn't care. I hadn't seen her

in a week and she had never called me so I was upset about that. Okay, upset is an

understatement I was pretty damn torn up about it, the pack was getting restless as to why she

hadn't made contact with me yet or I her. They knew we had imprinted, so why were we taking

so long. I knew that she felt it too when I saw the way she reacted repeatedly when we stared at

each other. Maybe she just needed time.

**Anastasia's Point Of View (P.O.V)  
** For some stupid reason after a week of never getting up the nerve to call Paul something

exploded in me. I don't know why or what but it did. So instead of doing the normal thing and calling

him like he SUGGESTED I do, I went to his house. How did I get his address? I used my

teaching resources and called Emily and asked! I was shocked at myself.

I had calmly explained to Emily that I had met Paul when he picked Layla up from school and I

had asked him if I could by one of his puppies and he had agreed and had given me his number.

But I had told her that I lost his number (LIE! I had it in my hand crumpled up) so I figured I

may as well just go to his house to speak to him in person, and Emily being the wonderful

person she is, zealously agreed with me and gave me his address swiftly.

So now, here I was getting out of my SUV and walking towards Paul Lahote as he is watching

me on his front porch. I was beyond nervous. What if he could tell I was lying about losing his

number if he asks. What if he thinks I'm creepy for showing up at his house randomly! Oh

Lord! As I was nearing the bottom step I looked up at Paul. His demeanor gave away nothing!

Not a smile so I knew I was welcome, not a frown so I knew I was intruding. He was

completely impassive! As I was walking up the second step he reached his hand out to me. I

looked at it and took it hesitantly. As he helped he up the stairs I smiled up at him. He smiled

down at me as well and again, just like our first meeting I was left breathless. As I took the last

step up and stood in front of him, he cleared his throat and I realized we were staring. I felt

myself blush.

"Hi" I told him quietly as I looked at him.

He chuckled. "Hello Anastasia." He replied

"I'm sorry about just randomly showing up here unannounced. It's just that I lost your number so I asked Emily for it but she and I came to the conclusion that it would be better if we talked in person….So she gave me your address." I explained hoping he would understand.

I heard him laughing for a few seconds then he cleared his throat. "Really, It's fine Anastasia. Don't worry I don't mind." He said with a grin.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Good! Because I don't want you thinking I'm some crazy lady who stalks guy I think are attractive." I told him.

He smiled down at me and raised an eyebrow. "Oh you think I'm attractive?" He asked.

I could tell he was teasing and I wasn't about to let that deter me so I raised both my eyebrows to one up him and said, "Maybe, so what if I do?" I told him confidently.

He laughed heartily and smiled at me. "Y'know. You're something else Miss Parrish. Most women after being asked that would have blushed and nodded or even avoided the question but you straight out challenged me with your bluntness!" He said.

I smiled up at him. "What can I say I'm a different type of woman?" I said.

He nodded. "I can believe that" he said while he looked intensely into my eyes.

Damn this man and his breathtaking ability!  
I cleared my throat. "Anyways, um about your puppies for sale?" I asked. Trying to change the topic.

He nodded. "Yeah, their inside, come on in." He said as he opened the door for me.  
I thanked him and stepped in while he followed.

The inside of the threshold was warm and inviting. There was a hallway and off to the

immediate left was his kitchen with a large island in the middle and in the far right corner of

the kitchen was a little bar then past the kitchen was a living room. His living room was a

typical man cave. A big ass flat screen TV, a huge surround sound system and a Ps3 on a shelf

above the TV, a hand me down couch and recliner and a scratched up coffee table. Farther

down the hallway when you enter the house on your right are two bedrooms (One is a master

bedroom) then a bathroom past the second bedroom. Past the living room is a deck that leads to

the rest of the Kennel. Paul led me into the living room where the puppies were. He gestured

for me to sit. The puppies were laying with their mother sleeping.

I was observing the puppies looking at each ones coat. There was one puppy who was lighter then his brothers and sisters. It was a light grey/ silver and dark grey mix I wanted that one.  
"Hmmmmm what are these dogs mixed with" I thought to myself.

I looked at Paul. "So what are they mixed with?" I asked him.

He smiled at me and leaned down to pet one of the puppies.

"You tell me. It's pretty obvious isn't it?" He asked.  
I looked at the puppies again. It was pretty obvious, I laughed at my own blonde moment and smiled at him.

"They're German Shepherd and Husky mix right?" I asked.

He nodded in affirmation. "Yeah, they are you're quick." He said.

I nodded. "Can I get the light grey one please?" I asked him.

He looked down at it and grinned then looked up at me and laughed. "You sure you want that one? He's a bit of a handful, has a temper and is stubborn as all hell." He said.

I grinned. "Yeah don't worry, I'm sure I can handle him. I can be a stubborn ass too" I told him.

"All right well here you go." He said as he handed me the puppy, he gestured for me to wait a

moment as he went into another room and got a cage and some food and dishes for him.

He came back and took the puppy from me and put him in the cage. Then he put the dishes and

food into a bag so I could put it in the car.

After we walked back out and put everything into the car (including the puppy) we stood in

front of my SUV. I reached into my purse and I grabbed my wallet out.

"How much do I owe you Paul?" I asked him

He laughed heartily and shook his head. "You don't owe me anything. I gave him to you, along with the food and bowls." He said

"No Paul, I have to give you something, how much do you want?" I asked, hoping I could give him something, I'm not a freeloader damnit and I was adamant on showing him that.

Paul looked at me. He smirked and raised his eyebrow. "How about instead of you giving me money, you take me on a date? That way I get a date with you and you get a date with me and on top of that you won't feel like you owe me anything….and you can't say no because not only do you find me attractive but you don't want me thinking you're a freeloader." He said with a knowing smile.

I was shocked at his bluntness! But I was just as blunt earlier with my statement saying he was attractive! I laughed and smiled. I nodded slowly. "Okay Paul, you win. I'll go on a date with you. But that doesn't include any funny business. No sex, I'm not that type of woman." I told him.

He smiled and nodded. "I know you're not Anastasia, I wasn't making assumptions." He said.

"Okay well, let me give you my number and later on in the week we can settle when a good day for both of us is." I said as I grabbed a pen and notepad from my purse and wrote down my number.

I handed it to him. Kissed his cheek and he walked to my door and opened it. I got inside and

he shut it for me. Then I started my car and drove off. I looked into my rearview mirror to see

Paul running up his stairs and yelling. I smiled and drove home with my new puppy.


End file.
